


The Bones Are Good

by moutonrose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moutonrose/pseuds/moutonrose
Summary: Taeyong and Ten have a tendency to fade into their own world. Mark and Yukhei are used to it but the SuperM hyungs? Not so much.





	The Bones Are Good

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to The Bones by Maren Morris and Hozier on repeat and wrote whatever this is because Marian made me. Thank you to beautiful Sam for looking it over and reassuring me that it's not hot garbage. 
> 
> (also to my friends who might not know real names yet: Yukhei is Lucas, and Jongin is Kai <3)

Somehow the two of them make it work. Ten being in China while Taeyong is in Korea doesn’t always make it easy but they somehow find time to facetime and text as often as possible. 

When the opportunity for Super M arises they both jump on it. 

“Baby we get to promote together again.” Ten says over the phone excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Taeyong says with a soft smile “yeah we do.” 

* 

To say the two of them are nervous is an understatement. Working with any one of the hyungs would be intimidating, but to work with three of the most legendary idols and call them band mates? Ten is practically vibrating out of his skin at their first rehearsal. 

Mark can see the worry written on Taeyong’s face and watches as he grabs Ten’s hand and pull him to a corner of the practice room that’s empty. He watches the two of them slip into their own world, heads bent into each other as Taeyong soothes his nervous boyfriend. 

“They okay?” Jongin asks, looking over at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh um,” Mark says awkwardly “Yeah they’re good. Ten just,” Mark bites his lip “Don’t tell him I told you this but you and Taemin-hyung are his idols and he’s really nervous to perform with you.” 

Jongin blushes and nods shyly, far too humble as far as Mark is concerned. From behind Jongin Yukhei catches Mark’s eyes and gives him a questioning look. Mark nods awkwardly at Jongin and moves past him to fill Yukhei in. 

“Taeyong-hyung and Ten-hyung are doing The Thing.” 

Mark nods in the direction of the corner they are holed up in. They’ve sat on the floor, Ten in between Taeyong’s legs with his back to Taeyong’s front. Taeyong has his lips on the top of Ten’s head with his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Mark can hear Ten humming softly as he breathes deeply, attempting to relax. 

“Are they like that a lot?” Baekhyun asks from behind Yukhei and Mark, startling both of them. 

The two of them turn around to see Jongin, Taemin, and Baekhyun all looking at the two boys in the corner in their own world. 

“They’ve been a thing for a while.” Mark says. 

“Usually they’re long distance.” Yukhei continues. 

“Ahh.” Baekhyun says with a knowing nod. 

Mark bites his lip, remember a time when Exo also had members who would promote in China away from the rest of their team. 

“Yeah.” Mark supplies awkwardly. 

“At least they’re not making out yet!” Yukhei says brightly. 

“Do they...do that a lot?” Taemin asks, wrinkling his nose.

“They’re at it like rabbits.” Yukhei says frankly. 

“Ahh young love.” Baekhyun says with a look of mock-wistfulness on his face. 

* 

The two break out of their bubble almost as soon as they draw into it. Once they’ve had their moment they are all business. Ten’s always had a frightening game face and Mark is always impressed by how much work he puts in. At the end of their rehearsal when they’re all sweaty and tired Jongin, Taemin, and Baekhyun all walk over to Ten and clap him on the back. Mark can see him turn a very bright shade of red as Jongin and Taemin pull him into a conversation about dance technique. 

Taeyong has a goofy love-sick proud smile on his face and Yukhei tells him as much, giggling as Taeyong pouts at him. When Ten breaks away and comes to the group of them with a giddy smile on his face Taeyong goes to him immediately, pulling him in to kiss him soundly. Mark watches as Ten smiles into the kiss. 

“Gross,” Yukhei says “Let’s go.” 

Mark lets Yukhei pull him away by the arm, snorting as he watches Taeyong’s hands shamelessly grab Ten’s ass, causing him to gasp, 

“They better clean up after themselves.” Mark grumbles before suggesting he and Yukhei go for food before they go back to the dorm. 

The other two will find their way back at some point.


End file.
